priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Brands
Brands are different types of PriTickets, with different designs and shapes for every corresponding outfit. Each idol uses their own preferred brand. Each brand is based on a fashion element - Lovely, Pop, Cool, or Star. There are also some coords that are brandless, and they are listed here. In the actual performances, brands majorly affect the gameplay with different kinds of making dramas. Major Brands Twinkle Ribbon Laala Manaka and Hanana's preferred brand. It is a Lovely type brand, and as suggested by the name, incorporates many ribbons into its clothing. Candy Alamode Mirei Minami and Eiko's preferred brand. It is a Pop type brand, and has candy-based dresses with vivid colors. Holic Trick Sophie Hojo and Love Tochiotome's preferred brand. It is a Cool type brand. From the clothing seen so far, Holic Trick seems to focus on Gothic lolita style clothing. Dreaming Girl Dreaming Girl is a Star type brand. It's exclusive to physical promotional products and doesn't appear as a favorite brand for any character in the animated story so far. Baby Monster Shion Todo's preferred brand. Baby Monster is a Cool type brand. It has released its first coords, and they use very many bat motifs. Fortune Party Dorothy West and Leona West's preferred brand. This Pop brand includes many seaside motifs, including anchors. This is the first brand to be preferred by two main characters. Marionette Mu Faruru Bokerdole's preferred brand. It is a Lovely and Star type brand, and its clothing has very many ribbons. It focuses on a girly style, but with elegance and the occasional steampunk motifs here and there. Prism Stone (Brand) Cosmo Hojo's preferred brand. Silky Heart Mikan Shiratama's preferred brand. A Lovely type brand that includes many ribbons and hearts. Holic Trick Classic Aroma Kurosu's preferred brand. It is a Cool type brand and the first spin-off brand. Candy Alomode More Ajimi's preferred brand. It is a Pop type brand and the second spin-off brand. Non-playable Brands The following brands, despite featured by some of the coords, don't have own Making Drama effect and could only lead to Dance, Runway, and Song. Pretty Rhythm Is a clothing brand that contains clothing which was used in the Pretty Rhythm series. Some clothes in the PriPara world are just recolorments of coords used in Pretty Rhythm. This brand produces Lovely type coords. RONI Is an in-game only brand. Its type is unknown, and so is the user. Bukigami This was a collaboration with another game of the same name. It is a Premium and Cool type brand, and it has released only three coords. Trivia *PriPara's version of the fashion elements are combinations of the previous six fashion elements from the Pretty Rhythm series. Lovely and Feminine clothing are placed into the "Lovely" category, Pop and Ethnic clothing are placed into the "Pop" category, and Cool and Sexy are placed into the "Cool" category. Gallery Official Arts Twinkle-Ribbon-Transparent.png|Twinkle Ribbon Logo Candy-Alamode-Transparent.png|Candy Alamode Logo Holic-Trick-Transparent.png|Holic Trick Logo DGPP.jpg|Dreaming Girl Logo Icon pretty.jpg|Pretty Rhythm Logo Icon prismstone.jpg|Prism Stone Logo Marionette-Mu-Transparent.png|Marionette Mu Logo Fortune-Party-Transparent.png|Fortune Party Logo Babymonsterbg.png|Baby Monster Logo Transparnet Holic Trick Classic.png|Holic Trick Classic Logo Category:Brands Category:Important Terms Category:Anime Category:Idol